


In My Arms (is where you belong)

by JohnFuckinEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Cheating, Fighting, Fluff, Heartbreak, John/Dave - Freeform, JohnxDave - Freeform, Karkat is an Asshole, M/M, Smut, best bros, im sorry, johndave - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, johnxkarkat, lemme make the damn plot, smut in the very near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFuckinEgbert/pseuds/JohnFuckinEgbert
Summary: Karkat cheats on John and cuts him off without so much as an explanation. Dave shows up with comfort food and bromo snuggles, lifting John's spirits and somewhat soothing his aching heart. Shit ensues when Karkat show up with his new boo to "pick up his thing" even though everyone knows its a taunting act. He didn't expect a pissed and vengeful Dave to be present, however, and all hell breaks loose.





	In My Arms (is where you belong)

John sat curled up on his bed, emotions running wild as he stared at his phone phone screen.   
Read at 4:37AM  
It seemed to be mocking him, a reminder that he'd never be quite as special as his lovers special someone. He started sobbing again, no tears falling since he'd cried them all out. It physically hurt as he struggled to keep afloat over his emotions. His phone vibrated and he expected it to be from Karkat however...it was a buzz from the front door. Tapping the notification, the camera on the doorbell showed Dave, standing there with flowers and food.   
Huffing, he didn't even bother to wipe his puffy tear stained face as he went to unlock the door, Dave immediately stepping inside and dropping everything to wrap his broken down friend into a deep and heartfelt embrace. It was as if John's supply of tears had suddenly regenerated because suddenly they were flowing again, his face pressed into Dave's shoulder as he clung to him and cried.   
Dave's foot kicked back and closed the door as he moved John to the stairs to sit. He didn't speak, just let the smaller man cling to him until he was ready to pour his heart out to him. And eventually, with a small, shaky voice, he began.  
"H-he cheated on me...,"John whimpered, shaking his head as if he himself didn't believe it, "and when I told him I knew..he just cut me off.."  
Dave's rage grew but he suppressed it, settling for squeezing his devastated friend closer.  
"I'm sorry John," he said softly, "you deserve...so much better."  
He lifted John's chin and sighed as they made eye contact. The usually bright and starry blue's were now a dreary and dull blue gray, the aftermath of his emotional storm. He hated seeing his friend like this and was ready to rip Karkat's throat out but that'd have to wait. It pained him to know that this could've all been avoided if he'd have beat Karkat to the punch. The dork would be his, spoiled and sheltered.   
John let off a weak whimper as Dave stood and carried him bridal style, dipping to pick up the bags of chinese food off the floor and sit on the couch, the onyx hair boy nestled soundly in his lap. John hummed in content and head butted Dave in the chest who retaliated with a startled OOF and then poked John in the ribs. He squealed and nearly flipped off the couch trying to shield himself from being tickled.  
Dave had since shed the shades, deciding it was only fair that he was as transparent as his dorky bro. So now, with a warm Egbutt nested on top of him and a mop of black locks tickling his nose, Dave was dozing off. Atleast until a knock came at the door.


End file.
